I'll Get Him!
by byeolkim
Summary: Baekhyun sampai mengutus Jongdae menjadi stalker dan rela jadi pelayan cafe hanya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sang pangeran yang disukainya sejak kelas 7. /EXO FIC/ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol x Baekhyun/school life/GS!/official pair EXO in here!/HAPPY READING! [Chap 2 UP!]
1. First Love

I'll Get Him! Episode 1

Main Pair: ChanBaek, Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated: T

Genderswitch fiction, girl for all uke

* * *

><p><em>This story begin. Hope you like it!<em>

.

.

.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Baekhyun mendapat perintah dari Jongdae lewat pesan teks untuk segera bertemu di cafe dekat sekolahnya. Dilengkapi alasan 'sangat penting'. Sehingga dengan ikat rambut yang bahkan tidak rapi, Baekhyun muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sepertinya gadis ketus satu itu terburu-buru berangkat sejak pesan dari Jongdae sampai di salahsatu media sosial pada ponselnya.

"Bahkan kau hanya me-_read _pesanku."

"Hah.. Hah.. Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Baekhyun masih mengatur nafas seraya menuju kursi dekat jendela pilihan Jongdae, orang yang langsung menyindirnya begitu datang.

Namun Jongdae sempat tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Apalagi gadis itu langsung mengungkit tujuan utama sampai datang ke cafe ini. Benar-benar tidak sabaran.

"Hei, minumlah dulu, kau kelelahan."

"Sial... Aku sangat berharap padamu makanya sampai jadi seperti ini!" Baekhyun mengomel ketika Jongdae malah menyodorkan _chappuchino _di hadapannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menolaknya juga melainkan langsung menenggak minuman dingin itu.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh berkata kasar. Minumlah pelan-pelan! Nanti kau tersedak.."

"Sudahlah! Apa sebenarnya yang kau dapatkan? Kau menambahkan kata 'penting' di _chat, _itu membuatku serangan jantung tahu!" Seolah semakin dilanda rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Baekhyun terus memaksa agar Jongdae tidak bertele-tele lagi. Namun sebaliknya, Baekhyun yang sangat _excited _dihadapi helaan nafas lesu oleh Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan apapun darinya..."

"APA!?" teriak Baekhyun sambil melotot, syok dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Yang benar saja! Kau sengaja membuatku kesal ya dengan menambahkan kata 'penting' yang omong kosong!?" Baekhyun meletakkan gelas _chappuchino-_nya dengan kasar diatas meja yang tidak bersalah. Dia tampak sangat marah, mengingat pengorbanannya agar bisa cepat sampai di cafe ini...

Jongdae sedikit takut untuk melanjutkan pernyataan menjadi penjelasan. Sejak awal dia sendiri tahu bakal jadi begini padahal dirinya sudah melakukan apapun yang ia bisa.

"Dengar, aku sudah cukup nekat untuk menjadi... ah, lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk sangat dekat dengannya dan menanyakan hal-hal aneh. Sial sekali ketika teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa aku yang diam-diam suka pada Chanyeol! Itu sangat menjijikkan!" Jongdae memperkuat ceritanya dengan memasang wajah risih nan kesal. Membuat lawan bicara yang duduk di depannya semakin mengerutkan alis.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan padanya?"

"Aiishh.. sangat buruk bahkan ketika aku mulai mengingatnya!"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Iya, iya~ tentu saja aku sempat menanyakan 'apakah dia sudah punya pacar', bahkan 'tipe wanita seperti apa yang dia sukai'. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah terlihat ingin menghindar dariku sejak aku berlagak sok dekat dengannya. Apalagi setelah aku menanyakan hal aneh seperti tadi. Kau tidak seharusnya hanya marah padaku yang bahkan sudah berjuang menanggung malu!" Jongdae menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi setelah bicara banyak. Sementara Baekhyun, ia masih diam sejenak mencerna informasi dari sepupu yang seumur dengannya itu.

"Jadi maksudmu dia itu orang yang tertutup?" tanya Baekhyun dengan guratan kecewa di wajahnya yang sebetulnya cukup cantik.

"Cukup tertutup. Teman dekatnya pun sepertinya tidak tahu banyak tentang privasinya. Chanyeol tipe yang tidak suka bicara apapun soal asmara kepada orang lain, begitu kesimpulanku." Jongdae melipat tangannya sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan mata tertutup.

Tiba-tiba rasa _excited _yang sempat dimiliki Baekhyun tidak terasa lagi. Gadis itu sepenuhnya diam dan menundukkan wajah, kedua tangan di pangkuannya pun terkepal erat. Mental Baekhyun sempat _down _sehingga suasana diantaranya dan Jongdae jadi sunyi, sampai..

"Kau jangan sampai putus persahabatan dengannya apapun yang terjadi! Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu!" Aura ketus yang biasa nampak di diri Baekhyun akhirnya kembali. Jongdae memang kaget saat melihat jari telunjuk Baekhyun tepat di depan mata, namun ada kelegaan juga di hatinya.

"Heh, kau tidak menyerah ya? Sampai mengorbankan aku pun kau tidak akan berhenti?"

"Mana mungkin orang seperti Byun Baekhyun berhenti ketika keinginannya belum tercapai! Dan kau harus membantuku!" Dengan sangat percaya diri Baekhyun menanggapi. Jongdae seketika cemberut sebelum meneguk _chappuchino-_nya yang perlahan mulai kehilangan es batu.

"Kumohon, Jongdae..."

"Eh?" Sampai hati Jongdae berhenti menikmati minumannya saat melihat perubahan drastis lagi pada diri gadis di depannya. Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepala serta menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak meresahkan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Setahuku Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang dingin dan tertutup. Saat mengenalnya dulu jelas kulihat bahwa dia orang yang ceria dan sangat terbuka pada teman-temannya. Itulah sebab mengapa dia disukai banyak orang, sudah menawan, suka bergaul pula. Aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan ceritamu, Jongdae." Tidak bohong kalau Baekhyun benar-benar sedih saat menjelaskan pendapatnya. Jongdae memberikan tatapan prihatin serta menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal diatas meja.

"Kau bukan tidak percaya. Melainkan tidak bisa terima perubahan sikapnya yang bahkan tidak kau sangka. Sudahlah, bukannya kau akan selalu seenaknya sendiri memintaku untuk membantumu?" Mencoba memberi semangat, Jongdae pun melengkungkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya yang mirip dengan bentuk bibir kucing. Baekhyun perlahan mencoba balas menatap pandangan menguatkan itu kemudian tersenyum pahit.

"Kau benar, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menyiksamu untuk selalu menjadi stalker Chanyeol. Terima kasih, Jongdae-yah!" Cengiran lebar Baekhyun berikan pada akhirnya. Jongdae mencubit pipinya sebagai balasan atas ucapannya yang seenak sendiri.

"Tetap saja itu sangat menyusahkan untukku!"

"Aw, lepaskan!" ronta Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan tangan-tangan Jongdae dari wajahnya. Jongdae sendiri tidak meneghentikan cubitan-cubitan kecil yang ia berikan, sampai ada suara yang berasal dari ibu-ibu menginterupsi.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang..."

"Setelah berpegangan tangan, si gadis bahkan tak segan disentuh di depan umum."

Jongdae dan Baekhyun jadi ciut saat mendengar kedua orang asing tersebut jelas-jelas membicarakan mereka. Bahkan keduanya adalah saudara sepupu, masih ada hubungan keluarga yang dekat.

"Apa-apaan sih wanita tua itu? Mereka mengatai kita berdua tanpa tahu apapun."

"Sudahlah, memang seperti itu yang terlihat. Temanku saja menganggap kau adalah pacarku mengingat kita sering bertemu dan jalan berdua. Mereka bersikeras kalau aku bohong walau sudah beribu-ribu kali kutegaskan kau hanyalah sepupuku..."

"Aish, aku kan bersamamu karena kau adalah sumber informasi tunggal yang sangat berharga! Orang-orang yang merepotkan." Sikap suka mengomel dari Baekhyun jadi kumat sembari ia menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan diatas meja. Jongdae menggelengkan kepala menghadapi sikap sepupu yang bahkan melebihi dekatnya dengan adiknya sendiri ini. Yap, sebenarnya Jongdae punya adik, namun gadis itu justru selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sejak menginjak remaja. Lagipula dari kanak-kanak, Jongdae lebih sering bermain bersama Baekhyun.

"Sangat tidak manusiawi. Kau hanya menyebutku sebagai _paparazzi _suruhan, bukannya sepupu." Jongdae memasang wajah dibuat kesal.

"Tidak usah kekanakan. Aku akan memasakkan makan siang untukmu jadi mampirlah ke rumah."

"Yay! Berjuanglah untuk Chanyeol~~" seru Jongdae penuh semangat, meski keceplosan. Sehingga ketika mendapat _deathglare _dari Baekhyun dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang sudah lancang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai menaruh perhatian pada Park Chanyeol semenjak pemuda tinggi itu dengan sangat ramah serta penuh senyuman membantunya yang kesusahan mengambil buku di salahsatu rak perpustakaan saat masih kelas 7. Kemudian berlanjut saat Chanyeol memencetkan tombol lampu hijau untuk penyebrang sebelum Baekhyun berkesempatan melakukannya. Baekhyun semakin tergila-gila pada Chanyeol setelah memperhatikan sikap ceria yang dimilikinya saat bergaul dengan sekitar. Namun bukan berarti Baekhyun berani menampakkan rasa sukanya kemudian mencoba lebih dekat dengan sosok Chanyeol. Lagipula Chanyeol juga berbuat baik kepada Baekhyun cuma sebatas perilaku terhadap teman sekelas.

Belum sempat dekat meski sudah memendam perasaannya selama satu tahun, Baekhyun mendapat kabar bahwa Chanyeol pindah sekolah. Tentu saja Baekhyun sedih dan menangis merasa kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Bahkan hanya ucapan, "Terima kasih," yang pernah disampaikan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mengobrol, ataupun duduk berdekatan, apalagi satu kelompok dalam suatu diskusi. Seperti Chanyeol tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Baekhyun bisa bicara dengannya walau sedikit saja setelah membuat gadis itu jatuh hati.

Dua tahun berlalu dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Karena tidak bisa merasakannya sendirian berlama-lama, Baekhyun curhat kepada Jongdae, sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya yang paling setia. Sampai kemudian Jongdae memberi kabar bahwa dirinya satu SMA dengan Chanyeol. Kebetulan yang membuat Baekhyun memiliki harapan lagi! Hingga akhirnya sampai sekarang Baekhyun meminta kepada sepupunya agar selalu mengawasi Chanyeol untuknya. Jujur saja Baekhyun pasti masih mencintai Chanyeol dan merindukan pemuda tinggi itu. Apalagi setelah dua tahun lamanya, pasti tinggi badannya bertambah. Baekhyun berbinar sendiri saat membayangkan.

"Haruskah aku bertanya langsung padanya, ingatkah dia dengan teman lama SMP yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" sindir Jongdae saat memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih mengunyah takoyaki.

"Itu akan menjatuhkan harga diriku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan _deathglare _andalan. Tapi Jongdae tidak ngeri karena sudah biasa, dia malah cemberut meremehkan kemudian merebut setusuk takoyaki yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dan memakannya tanpa izin si empu.

"Yak! Setidaknya kau ambil yang ada di dalam cup!" sentak Baekhyun kesal seraya merebut kembali tusuknya dari tangan Jongdae. Yang diajak bicara tidak menghiraukan sambil tetap mengunyah menikmati cita rasa takoyaki dalam mulutnya.

"Begini lebih enak. Aku tidak mau tanganku penuh saus takoyaki." Jongdae menanggapi dengan santai. Baekhyung menggembungkan pipi lalu melahap satu takoyaki, mengunyahnya cepat-cepat.

"Kau bisa membuat orang mengatai kita lagi. Lihat dua gadis resek disana, mereka berbisik dan arah pandangnya jelas mengarah ke kita." Mendapat peringatan dari Baekhyun, Jongdae mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu dan yang ia lihat sesuai dengan yang didengarnya. Namun Jongdae merasa masa bodoh.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana bila kau kucium sekarang?" Ekspresi sok serius berpadu menggoda yang dipasang Jongdae malah disambut tampolan ringan dari Baekhyun di kepala kanannya.

"Mana mungkin. Kecuali kalau aku sudah tidak waras!"

"Yak! Apa kau juga akan bersikap sekasar itu bila terhadap Chanyeol!?" Pertanyaan Jongdae yang spontan berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkesiap.

"T-tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Bisa dilihat wajah Baekhyun kini merona hebat. Jongdae bahagia bisa menyekak sang sepupu dengan telak.

"Aah... aku iri terhadapnya. Andai aku jadi Chanyeol." Jongdae menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar pada batang kayu tempat dia dan Baekhyun duduk di bawah rindang dedaunannya. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak dengar sambil masih meneruskan makan takoyaki hingga habis.

"Oh, ayolah! Tidak adakah kemajuan sedikit pun?" Baekhyun membuka topik lagi setelah lama berdiam-diaman dengan Jongdae.

"Emm... tadi dia ditembak cewek."

"HAH!?"

"Eh tenang, tenang... Bahkan jelas sekali dari awal kalau Chanyeol bakal menolaknya mentah-mentah!" Langsung bergidik tubuh Jongdae ketika auman Baekhyun merasuk begitu saja di pendengarannya. Lagipula Baekhyun duduk cukup dekat di sebelah Jongdae, bisa-bisa mengalami gangguan telinga pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak terlalu minat pada wanita..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau pikir dia akan menyukaimu!?"

"Hei, tentu saja bukan itu maksudku! Dia kan tipe yang terlalu jaim, jadi kemungkinan besar akan sulit bagi para gadis untuk dekat dengannya!" Perlu kengototan ekstra saat Jongdae menjelaskan agar Baekhyun tidak terus mengomelinya dengan yang tidak-tidak. Enak saja, walaupun begitu Jongdae masih tertarik pada wanita seksi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menjadi dirimu. Kau bisa berada di dekatnya dengan sangat mudah." Baekhyun memalingkan muka saat merajuk. Jongdae merasa bersalah seketika, dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun serta mengguncangnya pelan.

"Kau mudah putus asa akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak akan berhenti mencari informasi tentang dirinya sampai kau bisa memunculkan diri di saat yang terbaik di hadapannya. Tenang saja!" ucap Jongdae penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri sambil memegangi kedua pundak Baekhyun yang sengaja membelakanginya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terulas cukup tipis dari sang sepupu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bersikap seperti ini atau orang lain beranggapan yang aneh-aneh lagi terhadap kita." Dengan jutek Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Jongdae yang menyentuh pundaknya. Jongdae menggumam, "Aigoo.." kemudian malah menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun yang sampai tertawa keras karena tidak kuat menahan geli.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Sementara itu di kejauhan, seorang pemuda berseragam SMA yang sama dengan Baekhyun dengan kulit yang sangat putih serta memiliki rambut brunet, memperhatikan interaksi dua saudara sepupu itu. Ia bahkan menggumamkan nama Baekhyun saat menatap sang pemilik nama.

"Yak, Sehun! Kenapa melamun? Cepat, katamu ingin membelikanku es krim!" Seruan seorang gadis menginterupsi panorama yang sedang dia lamunkan. Pemuda tersebut langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Iya Luhan, aku kesana!"

.

.

.

"Aku curiga." Ucapan salahsatu sahabatnya membuat Baekhyun reflek menoleh.

"Pada apa?"

"Kenapa kalian semakin hari semakin mesra?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti terhadap alur pertanyaan yang didengarnya.

"Jangan-jangan ada sebuah hubungan bernama 'cinta terlarang' antara kalian berdua? Bahkan kalian rutin bertemu, seperti jika kau tidak melihatnya itu sangat mengganggumu." Barulah kalimat ini yang membuat Baekhyun sadar pada apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo sahabatnya ingin bicarakan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan anggapan seperti itu lagi. Basi tahu! Lagipula Jongdae punya perasaan pada seniornya."

"Benarkah? Sabar ya... Pasti sangat berat bagimu."

"Hei! Bahkan orang seperti dia bukanlah seleraku! Ya ampun.. apa salahnya sih dekat dengan sepupu laki-laki?" keluh Baekhyun sambil mengurut dahinya yang bahkan tidak terasa pusing. Kyungsoo di sebelahnya tertawa kecil.

"Hehe.. Hanya saja keharmonisan kalian berdua membuatku iri."

"Bukankah kau menyukai Jongin? Sudahlah... dia juga menyukaimu bukan?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya menyukai tubuhku yang seksi..." Kyungsoo merendahkan nada suaranya ketika berkata seperti itu. Membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas menanggapinya.

"Kalian berdua itu cocok karena sama-sama mesum," ejek Baekhyun telak. Namun Kyungsoo tidak tampak terkejut, malah memasang raut sok polos.

"Aku tidak mesum, Baek..."

"Cih, orang yang tidak mengenalmu pasti salah kaprah kalau mengira kau benar-benar polos dan tidak berdosa." Begitu sinis Baekhyun membalas ucapan sahabatnya dari SMP itu.

"Haha, sudahlah Baek, aku kan jadi malu.. Ohya, kau sendiri, siapa yang kau sukai akhir-akhir ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya penuh antusias. Tatapan dan senyumnya pada Baekhyun menggambarkan rasa penasaran ketika menunggu jawaban dari yang ditanya.

"Tidak ada.." ucap Baekhyun asal. Bertepatan setelah itu guru pelajaran pertama masuk sehingga Kyungsoo tidak sempat memprotes jawaban Baekhyun yang justru bisa bernafas lega. Ia sedang tidak ingin dikuliti oleh Kyungsoo saat ini.

Mungkin menunggu Baekhyun benar-benar mendapatkan Chanyeol, barulah dia bisa pamer kepada sahabat-sahabatnya tentang kehidupan cintanya.

Baru saja melamunkan Chanyeol, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar di dalam kantong tasnya. Pesan masuk dari Jongdae di media sosial ternyata. Kalau dari mata-mata berharganya ini, Baekhyun pasti dengan sangat senang hati membukanya meski guru di depan sudah memulai penjelasan yang membosankan namun wajib dipelajari untuk ujian.

_Jongdae: Aku punya kabar menarik! Tapi ini terlalu menarik untuk dibicarakan dalam chat, jadi aku akan membuatmu penasaran sampai pertemuan kita nanti di cafe yang biasa :*_

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak dan melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Ia terlalu senang, tapi harus menahan perasaannya agar tidak mendapat masalah. Benar-benar..

'_Aish, apa-apaan emoticon yang diberikannya itu? Sial Kim Jongdae, kau membuatku penasarasaaan!' _gumam Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tak bisa menahan senyum. Untung tidak ada yang melihatnya atau akan dianggap orang tidak waras.

Begitulah pada akhirnya, Baekhyun segera menemui Jongdae setelah mati-matian melawan godaan dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang terus memojokkannya karena tampak jeals sekali, eskpresi Baekhyun seperti hendak bertemu dengan pacar. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa menyadarinya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan padaku!" pinta Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi serta dengan tatapan berbinar membuat Jongdae tertawa.

"Aigo... lucunya sepupuku ketika jatuh cinta. Kuharap aku bisa memotret wajahnya sekarang~"

"Kau mau kepalamu terpisah dari lehermu?" Walau dalam keadaan mood baik, Baekhyun tetap saja bisa berubah sadis sekali-kali. Jongdae bergidik mengingat Baekhyun sudah sabuk hitam di klub taekwondo yang diikutinya sejak kelas 9.

"Kejamnya. Baiklah... aku kuberitahu hal yang dapat membantumu melihatnya secara langsung!" Jongdae memancing Baekhyun kembali pada aura antusias meninggalkan aura gelap dengan nafsu membunuh/?. Mata Baekhyun bahkan terlihat seperti _puppy _sekarang.

"Chanyeol adalah anak pemilik sebuah cafe khusus kopi yang cukup terkenal di kota ini, aku akan menunjukkan alamatnya padamu. Sehingga mungkin kau bisa melihatnya tanpa kecanggungan apapun sesekali." Jongdae cukup puas dengan yang dia ceritakan kepada Baekhyun sehingga cengiran lebar dapat terpatri di wajahnya. Bukannya bersorak, Baekhyun justru memberikan reaksi bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Dia hanya anaknya kan? Apa hubungannya?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun yang bertubi-tubi malah membuat Jongdae menepok jidat tidak percaya.

"Dasar telmi! Tentu saja kalau aku menyuruhmu kesana, otomatis dia ada disana! Aish kau ini benar-benar... Chanyeol setiap malam datang untuk mengawasi cafe karena cafe milik ayahnya memang buka sore sampai jam 9 malam. Lagipula dia bilang sendiri kalau suka membantu-bantu juga meski punya banyak pegawai. Chanyeol menyukai kopi karena ayahnya." Meski marah-marah, akhirnya Jongdae jelaskan juga. Baekhyun sempat tidak terima dikatai 'telmi', namun perasaannya berganti saat memikirkan lagi bahwa dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol karena pangerannya itu muncul di cafe sang ayah setiap malam.

"Benarkah!? Aku bisa bertemu dengannya tanpa kecanggungan!?"

"Yaiyalah, kau kan hanya sebatas pelanggan kalau datang kesana!" Jawaban Jongdae semakin mengembangkan senyum bahagia Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Jongdaeee! Aku sangat menyayangimu~" sorak Baekhyun seraya menggenggam tangan Jongdae yang sudah memasang senyum bangga dan berkepala besar.

.

.

.

Akankah Baekhyun dapat berhasil dengan sukses melihat Chanyeol setelah dua tahun tidak jumpa?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pertama-tama maafkan saya karena belum merampungkan fanfic apapun tapi sudah membuat yang barudeep bows. Habis saya kangen EXO, fandom pertama yang sangat membuat saya excited :' apalagi pair ChanBaek adalah favorit saya sebelum KaiSoo. Dan kebetulan ada ide yang terkelebat di otak saya/plak _**

**_Ohya para readers tercintah yang bersedia membaca cerita ini, saya tetap menganggap anggota EXO disini 12. Jadi Kris tetap menjadi pasangan Tao, sedangkan Luhan tetap menjadi pasangan uri maknae. Mekipun mustahil memang bagi mereka untuk kembali OT12, saya tetap berpikir mereka adalah satu, dan saya berharap persahabatan mereka tetap ada~_**

**_Oke saya gak banyak omong lagi/? Jadi tinggal berikan kritik dan komen readersdeul di kolom reviews~ terima kasih sudah membaca~_**

**_See you in next chap!_**


	2. Meeting

I'll Get Him! Episode 2

Main Pair: Chanbaek, Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Slide Pair: SuLay, Suho x Lay, Junmyeon x Yixing

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated: T

Genderswitch Fiction, girl for all uke

* * *

><p><em>Siang hari di sebuah perpustakaan sekolah menengah pertama Hyeon, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut lurus brumet kesusahan meraih buku yang diletakkan pada rak dengan posisi lumayan tinggi. Dia berkali-kali mendengus nafas kesal karena usahanya sia-sia, kakinya pun ia rasa mulai sakit. Belum berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan, ada tangan lain tiba-tiba nampak meraih buku tersebut, mengambilnya langsung tanpa kesulitan. Tentu saja si gadis menjadi kaget dan kesal buku yang menarik perhatiannya lebih dulu seenaknya diambil orang lain. Baru saja dirinya hendak marah, namun emosi itu terhenti ketika seseorang yang tadi mengambil buku, malah menyerahkan buku itu padanya.<em>

"_Ini." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari sosok lelaki tinggi di hadapan si gadis. Meski begitu, ada senyum di bibir si murid laki-laki dengan rambut ikal berwarna brunet tersebut. Membuat si gadis tercekat tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya membelalak menatap ekstensi di hadapannya._

"_Eum... Bukan ini ya buku yang kamu butuhkan?" Karena lama di diamkan, si murid laki-laki menggaruk tengkuknya dan berbicara canggung. Merasa bersalah._

"_T-tidak, i-itu buku yang kubutuhkan kok! T-terima kasih..." Justru itu menyadarkan si gadis berambut brunet agar tidak lebih lama lagi terdiam. Dengan penuh kegagapan dalam berucap, ia mencoba menyampaikan kalau dirinya menerima buku dari murid laki-laki yang masih berdiri di depannya._

"_Syukurlah." Murid laki-laki rambut ikal tersenyum lagi, lebih cerah. Seraya buku yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya sudah diambil gadis mungil yang kini wajahnya memerah._

"_Kamu Byun Baekhyun teman sekelasku yang baru pindah dari sekolah lain itu kan? Ternyata kamu suka baca buku ya! Kalau begitu, silahkan cari buku yang lain~" Setelah berkata seperti itu dengan raut secerah sinar matahari yang sudah tidak terik di sore hari, si murid lelaki rambut ikal berniat pamit._

_Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun mendapati sosok yang membuatnya terpesona dalam sekejap itu sudah berbalik dan keluar dari perpustakaan._

_._

_Jam di arloji menunjukkan pukul 12.00. Matahari tepat berada diatas kepala, cuaca sangat panas menyengat, namun Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menyebrang juga. Gadis itu sempat putus asa karena tidak ada celah sedikit pun dia untuk menyebrang karena tidak ada kendaraan yang mau mengalah dengan memelankan kecepatannya. Sedangkan keringat sudah membanjiri wajah dan lengan Baekhyun._

_TIIT TOOT_

_Suara itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau itu suara bel untuk penyebrang setelah dipencet tombolnya. Ia baru sadar ternyata ada bel untuk penyebrang agar kendaraan dapat benar-benar berhenti, tak jauh di sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena tidak memencet itu dari awal. Namun setelah melihat siapa yang memencetkan untuknya, Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi._

"_Kamu benar-benar masih sangat baru ya berada di kota ini? Sampai-sampai tombol penyebrangan saja tidak sadar letaknya ada dimana. Hehehe..." Sosok lelaki berambut ikal berwarna brunet dan memiliki tubuh tinggi menjulang yang sedang tertawa kecil kini benar-benar menyita perhatian Baekhyun. Mata gadis tersebut membulat sempurnya, tubuhnya kaku, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka meski sebenarnya tidak ada kata yang bisa diucapkannya._

_Baekhyun tercengang mendapati Park Chanyeol, lelaki si rambut ikal yang sebenarnya adalah teman sekelasnya itu, menolongnya untuk kedua kali._

'_Park Chanyeol sangat baik sekali...' pikir Baekhyun dalam hati tanpa pertimbangan apapun. Tidak ada hal dalam kepala Baekhyun selain kemurahan hati seorang pemuda Park saat ini._

"_Hei! Kenapa bengong? Cepat menyebranglah!" Chanyeol berusaha mengusik diamnya Baekhyun yang masih dilanda berbagai macam perasaan, agar lepas dari dunianya sendiri dan segera berjalan ke seberang sebelum lampu untuk penyebrang benar-benar _limit _sehingga bermacam-macam kendaraan mulai lewat lagi._

"_T-terima kasih!" Baekhyun akhirnya berlari menyusuri _zebra cross _meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan sosoknya dari belakang untuk beberapa saat. Namun ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang berharap masih bisa melihat Chanyeol untuk saat terakhir, lelaki itu justru sudah menghilang dalam kerumunan orang banyak..._

_Terima kasih. Adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa diucapkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, sebelum si lelaki rambut ikal yang justru berhasil mengambil hati Baekhyun hanya dengan dua kali interaksi itu benar-benar menghilang tanpa bekas._

.

.

.

Baru saja membuka lokernya untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang khusus dipakai di area sekolah, Baekhyun menemukan seamplop surat. Kalau dilihat dari posisinya, surat itu pasti dipaksa masuk dengan cara diselipkan pada sela-sela tutup loker yang terkunci sebelum Baekhyun datang.

'_Dasar, ngotot sekali sih orang yang mengirim ini. Mana suratnya sampai kusut semua begini juga...' _Baekhyun tersenyum sinis nan miris sambil masih memperhatikan secarik amplop warna biru laut dengan gambar jangkar kecil pada pojok kanan bawah permukaannya di tangannya, yang sengaja belum ia buka. Tapi karena penasaran menyangkut hal apa sampai-sampai dirinya mendapatkan surat di pagi hari, akhirnya Baekhyun buka juga. Karena Baekhyun orang yang tidak sabaran, ia tidak perlu dengan gerakan cantik untuk membuka tutup amplop yang dengan, ya ampun... repot-repot dilepas perekatnya segala.

'_Seperti surat resmi saja. Ah sayang, padahal amplopnya lucu... Tapi kusut sih. Sudahlah...' _batin Baekhyun seraya menyobek bagian atas amplop. Sehingga dengan mudah dia bisa segera mengambil kertas di dalamnya dan membacanya.

_**Tolong datang ke atap sekolah selesai pelajaran terakhir. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Aku sangat-sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu, jadi kumohon datanglah. Aku menunggu.**_

Berikut yang bisa dibaca Baekhyun sepanjang baris tulisan tangan yang lumayan indah juga pada surat yang ia temukan di lokernya. Namun tidak ada nama pengirimnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun berpikir sejenak untuk berniat mengacuhkan saja.

Tapi... kasar-kasar begitu Baekhyun tetaplah wanita berhati lunak. Masih ada rasa iba pada dirinya melihat tulisan _"aku menunggu"_di akhir kalimat pada surat. Hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit peduli dengan orang yang menulis surat ini kalau saja urusannya dengan Baekhyun memang sangatlah penting.

'_Aku lihat saja dulu orangnya. Bisa saja kenal?' _pikir Baekhyun mempertimbangkan. Tapi yah... perkara mudah. Orang itu meminta untuk bertemu Baekhyun sepulang sekolah kan? Kebetulan Baekhyun kosong dan sedang tidak ada janji dengan Jongdae seperti biasanya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kira-kira kamu mengenal tulisan ini tidak?" Setibanya di kelas dan Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo, ia memperlihatkan secarik surat tadi. Kyungsoo malah membacanya dari awal sampai akhir isi surat daripada mengamati gaya tulisan pada surat tersebut. Padahal Baekhyun sudah harap-harap cemas menanti, mungkin saja Kyungsoo tahu sehingga pengirimnya bisa ketahuan.

"Kyaaa! Akan ada yang menembakmu, Baekkie~!"

"Hah?"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah bilang 'hah'! Ini surat cinta tahu seharusnya kau lebih bersemangat!" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jadi antusias dan malah meributkan hal yang Baekhyun anggap tidak penting. Namun Baekhyun sebenarnya baru menyadari juga kalau ini surat cinta... Ah! Kyungsoo mana mungkin omongannya bisa dipercaya!

"Aigoo... Akhirnya ada yang menyadari bahwa kau ini menarik.."

"Hei! Bukan itu yang mau kudengar darimu!" protes Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo berkicau yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Hm? Aku tidak kenal kok. Tulisannya terlalu bagus kalau diperiksa dari gaya tulisan semua laki-laki di kelas kita. Berarti, itu anak luar kelas! Kyaaa!" Kyungsoo berteriak layaknya _fangirl _lagi membuat Baekhyun tutup telinga.

"Kau itu sok tahu sekali. Bisa saja yang mengirim ini cewek, kan tulisannya bagus."

"Kau yang salah! Sudah jelas sekali kan! Di tempat yang sepi... ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting... 'dia' bahkan rela menunggumu yang penting kau datang... So sweet sekali~~! Aku sendiri jadi ikut penasaran siapa yang mengirimnya~~~" Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum bahagia padahal yang dia asumsikan akan 'ditembak' adalah temannya. Baekhyun saja bingung kenapa malah Kyungsoo yang ribut?

"Mana mungkin ini surat cinta! Sudahlah, tidak seharusnya tadi aku tanya padamu."

"Aigoo~ kau jahat sekali sih, Byun Baek!" gerutu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengacuhkannya seraya memutar mata malas kemudian meletakkan tas di bangkunya sendiri.

Bel pelajaran pertama pun terdengar sebagai awal kegiatan sekolah hari ini.

.

.

.

Untung saja tadi Kyungsoo diseret Jongin dan memaksanya pergi ke apartemennya. Baekhyun sih, tidak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya, membayangkannya saja ngeri. Jodoh memang tidak akan kemana-mana, buktinya mereka sama-sama mesum jadi cocok deh.

Sudahlah... yang penting dengan begitu Baekhyun tidak jadi diikuti Kyungsoo untuk menemui 'pengirim misterius' dari surat yang dia dapat dari dalam lokernya tadi pagi. Habisnya Kyungsoo merengek terus dan berjanji tidak akan mengganggu yang penting dia bisa ikutan lihat siapa yang ingin bertemu Baekhyun tersebut sampai repot-repot memberi surat. Sebelum tiba-tiba si Jongin papasan dengan mereka dan menculik Kyungsoo sih..

Baekhyun berjalan cukup santai sambil membaca ulang isi surat di tangannya. Aneh, walaupun Baekhyun meremehkan pendapat Kyungsoo kalau itu surat cinta, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar. Baekhyun berasumsi, kalau pengirimnya benar-benar bertujuan menembaknya, apa yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan? Yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta hanya Chanyeol seorang. Lagipula seumur-umur Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Sebersit pikiran itulah yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah. Setelah membukanya lebar-lebar, Baekhyun disambut oleh terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan. Juga dia mendapati seorang laki-laki yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun tercekat. Kenapa perkataan Kyungsoo benar kalau si pengirim surat ternyata laki-laki!?

Gadis itu bertambah gugup sekarang...

Meski ragu, Baekhyun melangkah perlahan-lahan mendekati sosok siswa tersebut. Kalau diperhatikan, Baekhyun merasa tahu dari rambutnya siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Ekstensi yang Baekhyun rasa sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah, kau datang..." Siswa tersebut mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin dia mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun makanya berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun menelan ludah di kerongkongan dengan berat.

'_Kok suaranya seperti kenal. Suaranya mirip... Junmyeon-sunbaenim!' _Akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan ide siapa sosok lelaki di hadapannya yang masih memunggunginya. Dia berpikir kalau itu Kim Junmyeon, si ketua OSIS yang dikenal galak.

Oh tidak! Apakah si Junmyeon itu benar-benar...

"Kau Junmyeo..."

"Ya, Yixing. Aku rela berdiri disini dengan segala kegugupanku untuk menyampaikan hal yang sangat ingin membunuhku, padamu. Hanya kesempatan ini yang bisa kugunakan. Padahal tadi aku sempat berpikir kau tidak akan pernah mau datang, tapi justru sebaliknya. Kau malah datang tepat waktu. Aku sangat senang..." Junmyeon memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan malah menyebut nama, siapa tadi? Yixing? Baekhyun sangat kenal dengan Yixing karena mereka bersahabat.

Junmyeon nyatanya salah orang! Dia belum berbalik, makanya tidak tahu kalau yang di belakang sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun. Tapi kan bagaimanapun juga suara Yixing dan Baekhyun berbeda, apa dia tidak sadar? Ah, memang sejak tadi omongan yang hendak keluar dari mulut Baekhyun terhenti terus sih...

"A-aku bukan..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Yixing..." Lagi-lagi Junmyeon memotong tapi dengan pernyataan mengejutkan!

Baekhyun seketika merasa terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat aneh. Kyungsoo memang benar dia akan mendapat pernyataan cinta, tapi itu justru bukan untuk dirinya! Ya ampun...

Serta Baekhyun begitu tidak menyangka. Junmyeon si ketua OSIS yang cerewet minta ampun dan justru sering ribut dengan Yixing... malah menyukai gadis Cina itu. Jatuh cinta pada rival sendiri, heh.

"Aku tahu kalau kita selalu ribut sejak SMP. Tapi makin lama aku sadar, kalau itu justru menumbuhkan perasaan aneh di hatiku. Maka dari itu maukah kau...

...jadi pacar...ku..." Suara Junmyeon benar-benar menghilang saat akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati Baekhyun bukannya Yixing yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun sendiri masih tampak kaku saat mereka bertemu mata.

Junmyeon merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga.

"B-baekhyun, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? A-apakah Yixing yang mengutusmu..?" tanya Junmyeon dengan keringat dingin mengucuri wajahnya yang tampan. Baekhyun melipat tangan dengan raut kesal dan memberikan seniornya tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Sejak tadi aku ingin memberitahumu tapi sunbae samasekali tidak memberiku kesempatan!" omel Baekhyun. "Dan... tidak kusangka kau berani 'meminang' sahabatku yang malah sering ribut denganmu itu, eh? Apakah kau terkena karma?" Tiba-tiba di wajah Baekhyun ada seringai licik dan nada bicaranya seperti menggoda Junmyeon. Lelaki di hadapannya spontan panik dan semakin gugup.

"JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN PADA SIAPAPUUUN...!" Teriakan memilukan dari Junmyeon menembus langit siang yang cerah sampai burung-burung pun berterbangan meninggalkan pohon yang mereka jadikan tempat bertengger.

.

.

.

"Ahahahahaha!" tawa Baekhyun terus terdengar sampai-sampai di ujung mata gadis itu terdapat air mata saking kerasnya dia terpingkal. Kini Baekhyun dan Junmyeon duduk bersebelahan masih di atap sekolah. Meski angin siang hari saat ini cukup segar dan membuat suasana hati menjadi damai, Junmyeon malah tengah dilanda rasa jengkel dan dia berkali-kali menggerutu karena ditertawakan adik kelasnya sendiri. Cewek lagi.

"Benar-benar... kenapa kau memasukkannya ke dalam lokerku, sunbaeee~? Hihihi.." Baekhyun sendiri lelah tertawa dan berusaha berhenti tapi masih terus menggoda Junmyeon.

"Karena aku melihat Yixing membuka loker yang ternyata punyamu itu. Habisnya dia membukanya bersama dengan kunci! Mana mungkin kalau ternyata itu bukan miliknya!?"

"Oooh... saat itu. Dia memang kupinjami kunci karena ingin meminjam barang yang ada dalam lokerku, tapi aku sedang malas ke tempat loker. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sendiri." Baekhyun menjelaskan agar Junmyeon tahu situasinya. "Tapi... sang ketua yang kerjaannya marah-marah mulu, ternyata sangat mudah tertipu ya!"

Junmyeon mengalihkan mukanya yang kesal ke arah lain dan membiarkan Baekhyun tertawa lagi sampai perutnya sakit.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan berbagai anggapanmu! Aku mau pulang!" Sontak Junmyeon berdiri dan mengatakan kalau dia berniat untuk beranjak. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar bisa menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun, suara gadis itu justru menahan langkahnya.

"Hm, pergi semudah itu ya? Sunbae tidak lupa kan kalau Yixing orang yang cukup dekat denganku?" Kata-kata Baekhyun bagai hasutan sampai membuat bulu kuduk Junmyeon berdiri. Perempatan siku sudah tampak di dahi Junmyeon saking muaknya. Lelaki ketus itu akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sehingga dapat menutup mulutmu yang brengsek itu?" Sedikit kaget mendengar Junmyeon berbicara seperti itu pada Baekhyun yang kenyataannya masih wanita.

"Kau kasar sekali, sunbae. Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih sopan terhadap orang yang memegang kunci aibmu. Kau ingin reputasimu jeblok?" balas Baekhyun tidak terima. Junmyeon menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya siang ini kesabarannya harus diuji.

"Baiklah... apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bawa aku ke restoran kelas atas. Kau kan anak orang kaya~"

"Ah itu mudah."

"Tidak hanya itu! Kau tidak boleh marah-marah padaku atau aku akan memberitahu perasaan sunbae pada Yixing-ah."

"Sial.." Junmyeon berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk turun dari atap sekolah. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyusul di belakangnya dengan gembira.

"Bukannya menyenangkan kalau misalnya kau menjadikanku 'mak comblang' antara sunbae dan Yixing? Tapi.. tarifnya lebih tinggi sih..."

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku samasekali tidak berniat menyangkut-pautkan perasaanku pada Yixing dengan orang sepertimu!" Junmyeon ternyata masih marah. Tapi itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin terhibur karena sudah lama dia ingin melihat Junmyeon dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Habis... ketua OSIS yang baru menjabat sekisar setengah tahun itu belagunya minta ampun. Kesempatan balas dendam tidak boleh disia-siakan bukan?

"Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa menjaga mulutku atau tidak," balas Baekhyun melengos. Sebisa mungkin Junmyeon berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menampar gadis itu.

"Wah..wah..wah... Kalian benar-benar serasi ya ternyata." Suara itu. Kenapa Baekhyun dan Junmyeon harus bertemu dengan si pemilik suara itu disaat seperti ini!?

Kebetulan yang sangat tidak disangka!

"E-eh? Yixing? Kau belum pulang?" Baekhyun yang pertama berbalik dan berbasa-basi kepada gadis Cina berkacamata dan, sialnya, memergoki dirinya sedang jalan berduaan bersama Junmyeon.

"Aku habis kerja kelompok."

"Ooh.. Hei hei, apa-apaan perkataanmu yang pertama tadi?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun protes atas sapaan Yixing saat pertama kali menghampirinya tadi.

"Bukannya kalian barusan pacaran? Junmyeon-sunbae menembakmu di atap sekolah kan tadi?" Pertanyaan Yixing yang tanpa keraguan bagai petir menyambar di siang bolong bagi Baekhyun dan Junmyeon. Apalagi wajahnya yang datar itu, tampak menyebalkan!

Oh lihat, betapa memilukannya raut Junmyeon saat ini! Hanya saja yang bisa menyadarinya cuma Baekhyun karena membalikkan badan menghadap Yixing saja Junmyeon tidak punya nyali.

'_Pasti ulah Kyungsoo!' _geram Baekhyun dalam hati. Kalau misalnya si Kyungsoo itu sekarang ada di hadapannya, Baekhyun akan menghancurkan tatanan rambut gadis yang baginya mesum itu.

"Pertama kali mendengar ceritanya dari Kyungsoo aku langsung penasaran siapa yang berani menembak orang garang sepertimu, Baek. Eehh.. ternyata kau turun dari atap sekolah bersama Junmyeon-sunbae dan aku langsung mengerti jawabannya. Aku sempat tidak yakin kau cocok dengan Junmyeon-sunbae. Tapi kalau kalian sudah diperhatikan dari dekat, ternyata pantas juga ya..."

"Sial, dia bukan tipeku!" bentak Baekhyun tidak terima dikatai 'pantas' disandingkan dengan si Junmyeon. Sedangkan Yixing nampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh? Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tentu saja salah! Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya Kim Junmyeon itu salah orang! Yang benar-benar disukainya adalah..." Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan apa yang hendak disampaikannya, tangan kanan miliknya ditarik begitu saja oleh Junmyeon untuk berlari meninggalkan Yixing. Baekhyun yang syok karena tidak menyangka sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat.

"Eee... kok lari sih. Pasti kabur karena malu ya..." Yixing berkata kecewa pada dirinya sendiri sepeninggal sahabat serta seniornya yang bahkan tanpa alasan jelas itu.

"Iri deh sama Baekhyun. Kalau aku sih sudah pasti tidak bisa meraih posisi sepertinya..." gumam Yixing dengan raut mengasihani diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba jari lentiknya menyeka sesuatu dari ujung matanya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun tiba di halaman sekolah dengan tangannya masih ditarik Junmyeon.

Hati Junmyeon sudah cukup sakit mendengar Yixing berkata seperti tadi. Tidak mungkin kan dia dipermalukan pada waktu yang sama dengan bocornya soal perasaan yang ia pendam untuk gadis Cina itu? Tapi Junmyeon pikir dia tidak bisa menyalahkan kelancangan mulut Baekhyun juga sih, gadis ketus itu pasti terbawa emosi.

"Stop!" Baekhyun mencoba menahan kakinya agar dia dan Junmyeon berhenti di tempat. Dengan sangat kasar, Baekhyun melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman sang kakak kelas. Tatapan yang dia berikan sangat sengit.

"Apa-apaan sih, sunbae!? Sakit tahu!"

"Kalau kau tidak kubawa lari, semuanya akan terbongkar! Bodoh. Kau sengaja membuatku malu ya!?" balas Junmyeon tak mau kalah. Baekhyun tercekat dan tidak segera membalas. Gadis itu mengerutkan alis kesal, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Jadi bagaimana? Selamanya kau tidak akan memberitahu perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. Junmyeon tercekat mendengar gadis yang setahun lebih muda di hadapannya itu, terdiam seribu bahasa. Junmyeon sendiri tidak mengerti...

"Aku tidak tahu..." Jawaban Junmyeon penuh keputus-asaan dan terdengar begitu lirih.

"Pengecut!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada muak sebelum akhirnya berbalik, melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan Junmyeon dengan segala rasa kecewa miliknya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat-sangat kesal. Dan juga bodoh...

"Walaupun aku sendiri sebenarnya lebih pengecut..." Tanpa Baekhyun sadari pun, ada aliran bening turun melewati pipinya. Angin yang berhembus kencang mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

_Jongdae: bagaimana tadi? Kau pasti sekarang sudah berguling-guling penuh kebahagiaan kan?_

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak mematikan ponsel sebelum tidur, ia mendapati ada pesan dari Jongdae masuk di salahsatu media sosial miliknya. Baekhyun mengerutkan alis bingung, tapi setelah mendengar sederetan kata yang diketik Jongdae itu, Baekhyun langsung sadar kalau dia telah melupakan sesuatu. Bahkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Sial. Karena si brengsek Junmyeon itu aku sampai tidak mampir ke cafe tempat Chanyeol!" decak Baekhyun sambil melempar ponselnya ke kasur sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sadar apa yang bisa membuatnya lupa pada hal yang bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol sekalipun. Pasti karena rasa bersalah... Baekhyun merasa dirinya lebih buruk daripada Junmyeon, sebab dirinya justru sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama, tapi dia samasekali tak punya keberanian untuk mendekati Chanyeol meski sosok pemuda tinggi itu sudah berada di dekatnya. Lagipula karena sudah sekian lama bertemu, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa soal Chanyeol yang sekarang. Dia takut mengecewakan Chanyeol kalau mereka bertemu, ataupun malah Chanyeol sendiri yang malah mengecewakannya...

_Baekhyun: Aku belum siap._

Itulah yang diketik Baekhyun sebagai balasan dan langsung dikirim. Ia mencoba untuk berkata jujur pada saudara sepupu yang sudah rela menjadi stalker Chanyeol untuknya itu.

_Jongdae: Apa!? Jangan konyol... Jadi kau samasekali belum menyentuh tempat itu?_

Jongdae tampaknya kaget dari reaksi balasannya. Baekhyun mulai mengetik untuk meneruskan _list chat._

_Baekhyun: Tidak tahu... sepertinya aku ragu. Kalau begitu aku akan kesana besok tapi temani aku._

Setelah memeriksa tidak ada kesalahan dalam pengetikannya, Baekhyun menyentuh _screen send._

_Jongdae: Dasar bocah! Tidak pernah bisa mandiri, apa-apa kau bergantung padaku._

Alis Baekhyun langsung berkerut dan dia seketika kesal membaca apa yang dikirim Jongdae. Sampai-sampai dengan sangat cepat ia mengetik untuk membalas.

_Baekhyun: Kalau tetap tidak mau, aku akan menerormu dengan segala cara. Tunggu saja._

Senyum kepuasan terbentuk di ujung bibir Baekhyun saat dia mengirimnya. Membayangkan reaksi Jongdae yang langsung seperti akan dikutuk menjadi kodok selamanya.

_Jongdae: Baiklah. Sepulang sekolah, kau sudah harus berdiri di gerbang sekolahmu. Aku akan menjemputmu._

.

.

.

Cafe khusus Kopi bernama 'Dandelys' ini meski masih beberapa saat baru dibuka sudah ramai sekali. Baekhyun sempat mengkerut karena kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah laki-laki. Wanita penyuka kopi masih jarang setahunya. Otomastis Baekhyun jadi minder kan walaupun datang bersama Jongdae. Apalagi kalau datang sendirian, Baekhyun pasti langsung kikuk setengah mati!

Dan yang membuat jantung Baekhyun terus berdebar keras adalah kesiapan dirinya yang akan melihat Chanyeol. Ia sampai tidak kuasa menatap kearah meja kasir karena belum siap kalau saja tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok cinta pertamanya itu. Meski bahagia, Baekhyun masih terlalu gugup juga.

"Ah, itu Chanyeol!" Apalagi saat Jongdae berseru seperti itu dengan penuh semangat. Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap Baekhyun anstusias, walau Baekhyun sendiri belum sempat melihat bagaimana seorang Chanyeol hanya karena tidak berani. "Mau aku menyapanya agar dia melihat kemari?"

"Bo-bodoh! Jangan!" sentak Baekhyun reflek, wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aigoo... Dia tidak akan mudah mengingatmu."

"Kau saja yang pesan kesana, aku akan mencarikan tempat duduk." Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Jongdae begitu saja setelah memutuskan seenak sendiri.

"Cih, padahal yang ada perlu disini siapa?" tanya Jongdae sewot meski orang yang disindir sudah tidak bersamanya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk yang paling jauh dari meja kasir. Tapi saat matanya sedang menjelajahi sekitarnya, Baekhyun tidak sengaja menatap sosok Chanyeol...

Wajah seorang Park Chanyeol tidak berubah (hanya saja sedikit lebih murung), tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan besar, rambutnya tetap brunet tapi sudah tidak ikal seperti dulu, melainkan lurus dan dia memiliki poni yang mengarah ke samping kiri sampai hampir menutupi mata kirinya.

Seketika perhatian Baekhyun hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol. Ia begitu terpesona sampai merasa hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol di tempat ini.

Saat Baekhyun mendapati Jongdae ada bersama Chanyeol dan langsung terlihat akrab, barulah Baekhyun langsung tersadar kalau dia sudah terpaku lumayan lama dengan sosok cinta pertamanya itu. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya gugup, wajahnya memerah, dan jantungnya berdegup begitu keras. Rasa rindu yang seperti tiba-tiba meledak di dalam hatinya membuat gadis itu memiliki suatu pemikiran yang menurutnya pun lumayan gila. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun menoleh-noleh mencari sosok salahsatu pelayan cafe. Saat menemukan satu, Baekhyun segera berseru untuk menahan pelayan tersebut.

"Ah, permisi!"

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kalau mau memesan langsung saja ke _counter _pemesanan."

"Eh, uh.. Bukan itu.."Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya sejenak dan tiba-tiba menggaruk lehernya salah tingkah. Seketika merasa gugup.

"Begini... Apakah disini ada lowongan pekerjaan?"tanya Baekhyun akhirnya dengan wajah setengah ragu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ini buruk.. sangat buruk! bukan maksud hati mengacuhkan ff ini, hanya saja tak ada waktu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya... saya harap para readers dapat memaklumi keterlambatan (parah) saya meng-update. tapi saya senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi di episode ini :) saya harap chapter ini dapat sedikit memuaskan para readers, saya akan selalu berusaha menyempatkan untuk tetap melanjutkan meski agak lama... sekali lagi maafkan saya! terima kasih sudah membaca dan me reviews sebelumnya, apalagi mem favs dan follows. terima kasih banyak!<br>_**

**_sampai jumpa di episode ke depan! terus nanti kelanjutannya ya~!_**


End file.
